One second chance
by 13Jenny
Summary: Quick one shot. When Xander dies he gets one second chance to change one thing in his life, now all he has to do is pick what mistake he wants to fix.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy….. Funnily enough.

**One second chance**

Xander POV

Ok I'll admit it this is weird… I'm pretty sure I just died. "Uh hello, anyone" I called out into the white. It was amazingly bright I had to shield my eyes… well eye, from the glare off the walls. "Xander?" A voice asked. "Uh yeah hi" There was a sigh of relief as a girl, who looked like an angel, walked out. "Finally, you have no idea how many people have come here who are not you, it's all very annoying" I guessed she actually was an angel. "Uh well yeah I'm me, who are you" she just waved her hand "I'm not important. But you were, important to the world, to your friends, which is why you're here" I frowned "to do what?" I prompted. "Very few people are like you. No super natural powers, yet your stand strong and help save the world. But in the end you're only human you made mistakes" I nodded "but why am I _here" _I asked. "We're going to offer you something" I frowned "what?" she smiled "one second chance" she replied. "Huh" I said confused. "One second chance to change one thing in your life" My mouth fell open "are you kidding?" I asked shocked. "I'm an angel sweetie; if I was kidding I'd be out of a job"

Oh my god. There were so many things I could fix, could change. So many mistakes I've made. I could save someone. Tara, then Willow wouldn't go evil. Or Mrs Calendar and Giles would be happy. Or Kendra then Faith wouldn't get the chance to go all evil. And there were so many others. But I knew what I wanted to go back and change and it didn't save anyone. I told the angel. "Are you sure? Remember you only get this one second chance" she asked. I nodded slowly. "Well all right then" she said smiling. And in a flash of light I was taken back to my past.

I was holding her hands. She stood there looking as beautiful as ever. "You know it's bad luck to see me in my dress" Anya said with a small laugh "hey it's ok it's all over now and he's dead and it was just smoke and mirrors." I said the same thing as I did the first time "I know" she nodded. "So were ready now, let's go get married" I remembered what I had said last time 'I'm not, I'm not ready' but I would change it, that's what I came here to do. "Alright" I choked out "let's get married" I said terrified.

And there we were. Standing there about to get married. "I, Anya, want to marry you, Xander, because I love you and I'll always love you. And before I knew you, I was like a completely different person. Not even a person, really. And I had seen what love could do to people, and it was hurt and sadness. Alone was better. And then, suddenly there was you, and... you knew me. You saw me, and it was this... thing. You make me feel safe and warm. So, I get it now. I finally get love, Xander. I really do." I looked at her. It amazed me she could say those things, I must have hurt her so badly when I left her.

I bit my lip "I-I had this whole speech prepared but I can't remember any of it" I said earning a few sniggers from the audience. "I, Xander, what to marry you, Anya, because I don't want to live without you" She smiled at me. "But I was so scared Anya. Scared I couldn't do this, scared of what would happen if we did. That I would hurt you, that none of it would work out, that it would all fall apart and would be worse than if we never got married. But I realize now, I love you, Anya, and I'm not ever going to leave you, and I'm going to try my hardest never to hurt you, because I understand that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And if I left… well you don't always get a second chance" Tears were running down her face, and I was struggling to hold some in as well. We were both kissing before the words 'you may now kiss the bride' rung through the room. And the audience was smiling, no longer fighting, and some even shaking hands with each other. It had all worked out; I had changed it, made it better. All it took was one second chance.

…..

So what do you think? This has been running though my head for a long time and I had to put it down. Sorry for any mistakes. Please review.


End file.
